


[底特律·变人] 爱你的感觉

by Minasue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasue/pseuds/Minasue
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, RK800/OCfemale, 康纳型仿生人/OC女主
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[底特律·变人] 爱你的感觉

  
你跟着一位女性仿生人的脚步，走在耶利哥的新大楼里，去找康纳。  
她的型号你认不出来，只是隐约觉得眼熟，周围来来去去的仿生人中，偶尔也有与她相同的面孔。  
“他的修复并不顺利，”她不带感情地说，“恐怕得再等等。”  
“出什么问题了吗？”你忐忑地问。  
“子弹可能损坏了某个回路，左臂失去感应，具体问题需要进一步检修。”  
“进一步检修？”  
你们到了走廊尽头的门前，仿生人转过身看着你。  
“就是拆开他，详细检查。”  
你有点腿软，无措地抓紧了手中的包。  
“原有的修理程序干不了太细致的活儿，以前坏到某个程度的话，修理还不如换台全新的，现在可不同，我们得试着来。”  
她指了指门，声音柔和了些：“只拆开受损的部位，其实用不了太久，一切都会好的，你可以去里面等他。”  
  
你以为那扇门内是手术等候室之类的地方，但进去后却隐约地可以听到说话声。  
是康纳的声音。  
脚步不由地放轻，你从拐角探出头，悄悄往里看。  
明亮的操作台映入眼帘，一个小半边身体被打开的仿生人被固定在高大的仪器中央，白与灰拼接的塑胶外层在灯下泛着冷光。  
你认出了他。  
是你熟悉，又不熟悉的康纳。  
他意识清醒，当然了，仿生人又不用麻醉，正审视着自己内部的元件，跟旁边穿工作袍的“医生”说着什么。  
康纳看上去很平静，这极大地宽慰了你。  
你开始仔细打量他。  
仿生人关闭了皮肤层，同时也没有了眉，睫，头发。  
你吻过许多次的嘴唇并不是真实的唇瓣，而是面部素体上两处起伏的形状。  
许多令人喜爱的小细节都消失不见，取而代之的，是散落的条形码和看不懂的记号。  
被拆开的部分身体露出内部线路，说实在的，那比被剖开的人体易于接受得多，你意识到自己并不害怕这场景……你真正怕的是他感到痛苦恐惧。  
几个无法分辨的零件被摆在台上，上面还沾着釱。  
他们在交流，根据康纳的报告，边检查，边讨论可能是哪个部分出了问题。  
这不同于所知的人类手术。  
随后，医生在平板上输入了什么，几条机械臂动起来，用看上去又快又标准化的方式“修”他——火星噌嚓四溅，你不禁抖了抖。  
康纳对你说过，仿生人不会感到真正意义上的痛，但出于某些机制，受伤时也有类似人的反应。  
你正目不转睛地看着呢，担心的就来了——可能哪里试得不太对，康纳的身体突然震颤，他看上去很疼。  
你忍不住踏前一步，脚下发出声音。  
操作台上的两个仿生人都转过头，惊讶地看向你。  
你的脸庞迅速发热。  
“很抱歉打扰了，我去外面等他。”  
  
大约两个小时后，检修终于结束。  
康纳独自走出来，他已经恢复了你熟悉的外貌，但没有如往常般径直走向你，而是犹豫地站在门口。  
你以为还有什么未解决的问题，担忧地问：“怎么样了，你都好了吗？”  
康纳露出细微的笑容：“都好了。”  
你松了口气，快步上前抱住他，给他一个响亮的吻。  
  
回家的车上，你们沉默地搂在一起。  
康纳不知在想些什么，而你在思考他受的伤。  
幸好他是个仿生人，人类在手臂失去知觉后可不能在几小时内恢复。  
可你转念想，人类的警察有这么容易挨子弹吗？  
他在警局有没有被不公正地对待？  
各种问题盘旋在你心头，你得好好问问，但不是今天。  
路程并不长，到家后他立即被你推去洗澡，你也在楼上的浴室里洗刷担心造成的疲惫。   
当你下楼时，他倚在你的沙发里，正闭目待机。  
看上去就像是人类的小憩。  
你站在几米外凝视他。他穿着T恤和柔软的居家裤，背对落地灯，用微蜷着的姿势，安静又可爱。  
温暖的感觉从心底涌出，你上前面对面坐到他腿上，他睁眼的样子仿佛从未知的梦里醒来。  
你亲亲他的额头，摸着他的肩膀示意：“我想看看……”  
康纳抓住T恤后退了点，干脆地脱了下来。  
他的肌肤有种牛乳般的色泽，零星的痣和斑点，浅淡的乳晕。  
不仅是漂亮……落地灯昏昏地笼着他，他微微低着的头，颈与肩上的光影，令你觉察到某种内敛的性感。  
你盯着他的身体看了几秒钟，随后才催促道：“皮肤。”  
康纳抬起眼观察了你一下，又垂下目光。  
从指尖开始，他的皮肤层如落潮般逐渐消退，直到露出你看见过的所有被拆开的部位。  
现在他看上去，就好像人和机械义肢的结合体。  
但你知道事实并非如此。  
物理上来说，人的那部分只是他的表象，他与你的生命形式完全不同。  
关于仿生人的修理，你不会比修理师更专业，也不能光用手摸就知道他是否完全被修复了，可你也不是为了检查他。  
只不过是，几个小时前，那些机械臂修补他的场景还时不时地在眼前晃荡……标准化，有效，但莫名地令你感到无情。  
其实你就是想摸摸他的机体，以不那么无情的方式。  
你小心地摸索着他的肩膀，和先前失去控制的手臂。这会安慰到他吗？你不知道。  
但安慰他，或者你自己，其实界限并不分明。  
康纳的唇角翘了翘，他抬起手，向你展示已经修复完好的肢体。  
手臂屈伸，腕部旋转，五指逐一舒展，接着无声地弹动起来。  
他抬了抬眉，仿佛在说，如果有枚硬币，他能给你玩出多少复杂的花样。  
泛着光泽的冷白素体随他的心意作出细腻的动作，那种灵巧中透着朦胧的科技感，令人觉得炫目。  
你不禁捉住他的手，握着细细把玩。  
康纳温和地凝视着你。  
仿生人的指纹摸上去与你有微妙的区别。  
掌心印上他的掌心，看着不同肤色的双手相对半晌，你隐约感到失落，叹息道：“你会做噩梦吗，康纳？”  
“我不确定，”他实事求是地回答，“有些仿生人声称他们遭遇过，但我至今没有遇到。”  
你微笑着捧住他的脸，轻声说：“如果我是个仿生人，当你受伤，我们得整夜整夜地联结……否则，就算你不做噩梦，我可能也会。”  
“那么，如果我是个人类呢？”他问。  
你怔怔地看着他。  
他看着你的目光微微闪动。  
你有些不好意思：“拥抱，亲吻，做爱，之类的。”  
康纳倾身吻住你。  
他什么味道也没有，干净得就像他身上别的任何部位。  
但干净本身也是种味道，那就是他。  
你喜欢亲他。  
指尖揉进他的头发，把康纳弄得凌乱总让你愉快。   
“我可以摸摸你吗？”他在你唇间询问。  
有那么一瞬间你都没太明白。  
毕竟你们经常抚摸彼此，很多夜晚都依偎着睡在同一张床上，抚摸是你们的交流。  
然后你领悟到，他指的，是某些比平时更私密的位置。  
你扬起微笑，引着他的手滑进你的睡衣。  
康纳的指尖攀爬着，很快碰到你的胸。他嘴唇微微张开了，眼睛也睁大了，令你觉得稚气可爱。  
其实这多少有点奇怪。  
当一个成年男性外表的人摸着你胸，你却像对待好奇的孩子。  
然而，这可能就是有个仿生人男友的特殊性。  
他用掌心感受着你的乳房，仿佛惊异于人类女性的柔软。  
而你甜甜地撩起睡衣边缘，近似挑逗，又很坦率地脱掉它，让自己在他面前赤裸。  
你知道康纳没有那种欲望。  
在成为你的男友之前，他是你的房客，模特，你很清楚作为警用型他没有某个组件。  
可你后来才知道，仿生人也没有肉体快感。  
很多次当你被他抱着时，会悄悄偷玩他的乳尖，出于你不明白的原理，仿生人的这个地方也会随揉弄而变化，细小地挺立起来。  
而康纳只是无辜地看着你。  
你猜想，那个部位对他来说，可能与其他地方并无不同。  
很多时候，注视着康纳的眼睛，你都会觉得那后面连通着某个纯洁的梦境。  
当然了，大多数的人类都会好奇星星坠入泥淖的样子，你也如此，但你克制了，只希望爱欲会像颗种子，在他的体内生根发芽，让他有一天自己需要你。  
或者直到你把持不住为止。  
你原本走神了，可渐渐的，胸前的敏感处被反复流连，细小的酥麻感从他的指下绽开。  
“唔，康纳？……”  
你茫然地看向他。  
而他的额头抵住你的，表情模糊。  
现在他探索你不再是以孩子的方式了。  
就像一首始终在重复前奏的歌，终于丝滑地进入了下个阶段。   
你被按在沙发靠背上，他的嘴唇在你的肌肤上缓慢挪移。  
仿佛要用吮吸与舔舐来认识你的曲线。  
按在你腰背的手仿佛带着电流，火花随着他的抚摸不断攀上你的脊骨。  
而后，在更私密的位置，他试探着，隔着底裤轻轻按住了你。  
你轻抽一口气。  
甚至怀疑起自己是否在做梦。  
你忍不住问：“康纳，你是不是……下载了什么，新东西？”  
“嗯哼，一些可能让你更爱我的东西。”他埋首在你的丰盈下，含糊地回答。  
忽然间，他在手术室外望着你的模样从脑海中飘过——那种古怪的脆弱。  
某个念头跳跃出来。  
恍然大悟般，你突兀地想笑……当然，你克制啦，可康纳就伏在你胸口，你胸腔中连续的震动立即被发觉了。  
他从你身上抬起来，歪着头。  
“对不起，对不起，”你索性不掩饰了，笑道，“我只在想，康纳，你不会是在……不安吧？”  
他的表情僵硬了一瞬。  
你既心疼又觉得荒唐。  
“老天呐，是因为我撞见了你没有皮肤层的模样？”  
直到他委屈地把你压在沙发上，得到的都只有你忍俊不禁的笑声。  
你像哄孩子一样，抱住他，抚摩他深邃的眉目，和额头上那一绺总是让人特别想逗弄的头发。  
“如果只是想要赢得我的感情，你真的不必特意做什么。”  
对他的喜爱早已经到了背离理智的地步。  
你凝视着他叹息：“只需要给我允许。”  
慢慢地，有奇妙的光线在他的眼底冉冉微动，他懂了。  
康纳随着你微笑起来。  
那是任何程序都无法编写出的温柔神情，只有发自内心的爱意与喜悦可以。  
“另外，关于你新学会的东西……”你哼了两声，有趣地看着他的表情又变得可怜兮兮。  
“其实我期待很久了，你都不知道我有多想。”  
你笑着感叹。  
有时候仅仅是坐在他身边，近距离地看着他，你就免不了心猿意马，甚至说不出地坐立难安。  
“对人类来说这完全就是本能……可我不确定你会不会享受它。”  
“康纳，把你当成我的手太简单了，但复杂的是，如何让‘我的手’感到快乐？”  
他凝视你许久。  
“我，我也不知道。”他的声音有些低哑。  
你们亲昵地肌肤贴合，康纳抚摸着你，边思索，边缓慢地说：“很多时候，我的视线都在无目的地捕捉你的影像，想要记录你，记录和你亲吻，触碰的数据。想感受你，了解别人都不知道的你。”  
“在人类的语境里，这些想法，大多最终都会指向‘性’，我的程序里没有这种功能，”他呢喃，“很多人以为，觉醒就代表有了人性，但那其实真的需要过程，所以我不知道……”  
“我想让你教我，请你。”  
一个吻落在他的唇边。  
“我会的。”你承诺着，心就像浸在温水里一样熨帖。  
康纳咬了咬唇，拇指忽然抚到你腹股沟那片敏感的凹陷里。  
他摩挲着，并暗示地推了推你内裤的边沿。  
仿生人可以是奇妙的组合，害羞的眼神，直白的调情。  
“之前的事，我的确希望继续，”他小声问，“或许，可以去楼上告诉我你有多想？”  
  
你被他毫不费力地抱上了楼。  
一沾到床，你就把自己从最后的布料里解脱出来，但康纳拦住了你试图剥光他的手。  
他迟疑地说：“我不确定你会想看见这样的……我没有性组件。”  
“而我确定自己有心理准备。”  
你将他按在床上，勾着他的裤边，慢慢地让他第一次在你面前完全赤裸。  
没有性器官的下体，大概是康纳全身与人类差异最大的地方。  
你微笑地看了他一眼。  
“本来我以为会需要适应，但现在真正看到，我想，你好像就应该是这种感觉的。”  
“什么感觉？”  
“纯洁。”  
康纳轻哼了声：“但是我想做些不纯洁的事情。”  
你挑眉：“让我看看你都学了什么？”  
“来我身上。”  
他牵引你跪坐到他上方，托住你的臀向他靠近。  
你猜到他的意思，但有点犹豫，这让你们之间的探索像按了快进。  
拇指不确定地按揉他的嘴唇，而康纳唇齿轻启，让指头滑了进去，一直触到他柔软的舌尖。  
然后，琥珀色的眼眸温软地看着你，他吮了吮你的手指。  
你忍不住抽了口气。  
缠绵的酥麻感从指尖一直蔓延到手腕。  
他从你的胯部缓慢地摸到耻丘，在那里落下亲吻，轻得像羽毛。  
现在轮到你紧张了。  
他眼帘低垂，呼吸轻拂在你最私密的区域。  
在这种静谧中，某些细微的声音如此清晰。  
他的唇逗弄着你，等你的紧绷稍稍消退一些时，鼻尖自前而后，轻柔地划开两片花瓣。高挺的鼻梁顶着你的核心，朝最敏感的地方往上压……  
惊悸的快感让呻吟都发颤。  
滑腻的触感。  
你意识到，他被你弄湿了。心里既难为情，又隐隐发烫。  
情欲像氤氲的雾气，逐渐在脑子里蒸腾。  
你微微挺动胯部，试着在他脸上小幅挪动，他的舌顺势滑入了你神经密布的溪谷。  
触感很美妙。  
柔软，又有些许硬度。  
你恍惚想起康纳的舌头有检测功能。可当他用舌尖勾勒你私密的起伏……  
一小股水液涌了出来。  
康纳停顿了下。  
然后，你感觉到某个明显的啜吸动作…忍不住从喉咙里逸出呜咽。  
他握着你的臀，施了点力道，像防止你躲开似的，用舌试探你的入口。轻不可闻的滋啧水声中，柔润的穴口被抵得凹陷，微微开合。  
心跳不可避免地加快。  
你皱着眉，迷蒙中低头去看他。康纳在你身下，仰着脸，秀美的双目阖着，睫毛细微颤抖。  
某种说不出的乖巧，甚至……模糊的虔诚。你从未在类似的时刻感受到这些，更难以描述他这样的爱人。  
不止是身体的愉悦。  
指尖犁着他的鬓角，头发，他受到鼓舞般，向前挤开层叠的软肉，进入你。  
你无声地张着嘴，只能僵着身子，感受那隐秘又细腻的舔舐。  
他的掌心抚着你柔嫩的大腿内侧，腿根，描摹着你的身体，每个刺激都令人泛起酥麻。  
指腹游移到你的花核，按压伴随着舌尖轻轻的出入，像过电一样，你双腿一阵失力。  
“康纳，”你吐着潮热的气流，唤他的名字，知道他会接住你——你顺着他双臂的支撑缓缓躺下去。  
被褥摩擦肌肤的触感和平时不同，也许是因为你的身体已经被酥软浸透。  
灯光照出他鼻尖上晶亮的色泽，你伸手去拂，然而不止是鼻子，他脸上同样滑腻，全是你的东西。  
完全被你的气息沾染，他属于你，因为他爱你。  
你动了动臀部，洇洇晕开的湿濡昭示着前所未有的情动。  
捉住他的手，引着他摸索你的腿心。  
他的手指侵入了你，完全温柔的，像探进花苞一般试着打开。但你的身体已经被挑逗得太兴奋，这样的轻柔简直是种戏弄了。  
你朝他挺动，撒娇般要求：“康纳，再多点——”  
仿佛听到他难以忍受的喘息。  
被更多地撑开的酸胀快感，被抵住敏感的软肉用力按压……被他这样弄，简直比正常的进入还要色情。但你不在乎，你只想要他。  
想将你身为人的欲望，对他长久以来，意乱情迷的渴求都袒露给他。  
眼睛难以睁开，只能仰头喘息，可你的吐息被他吞没了，康纳吻住了你。他需索着，汲取着，比从前的任何吻都深重，灼热。  
含着他指头的甬道抽搐起来，你紧紧缠住他，仿佛根生在他的身上……直到空白淹没了你的意识。  
  
你从头皮到到脚趾尖都软热而松散，并且仍旧在康纳怀里。  
暖洋洋的柔和从他的眼角眉梢透露出来。  
当你轻抚他的脸，他微微侧头，脸颊在你的掌心里温软地磨蹭了下。  
有种你不熟悉的，湿濡的光，在他眼底脉脉闪动。  
你知道并不是只有自己感到满足。  
“想去洗澡吗？”  
你酥哑地哼着：“再等等。”身体却已经自发地找了个自在的躺姿。  
康纳亲了亲你的头发，爬起来，当他的肌肤离开你的，你几乎失落得发出叹息。  
等他拿热毛巾过来，帮你清理完湿淋淋的屁股，你一刻也不想再等地重新钻回他怀里。  
仿生人的机械心脏在你耳边缓缓跳动。  
想象着釱液流过那个蓝色的器官，莹莹发光的生命随着沉闷的怦怦声，泵入他的身体……  
那声音太催眠了。  
在睡着的前一刻，你忽然想起，这其实并非他真正的核心。资料上说，仿生人真正的“心脏”在稍稍靠下，胸腹交接的位置。  
你的手悄悄摸索，但他的皮肤很光滑，什么也摸不出来。  
“在找什么？”他问。  
你迷迷糊糊地回答：“你的脉搏调节器。”  
康纳沉默了几秒，将你的手挪到确切的位置。  
“在这里。”他的声音格外轻。  
你嘟哝着：“它也是心脏吗？”  
“可以这么说。”  
你挣扎着俯下身，给了它一个公平的吻，然后又缩回他会跳的那颗心上，睡着了。  
  



End file.
